ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bailey the Face Paint Hero
is a video game series created by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since July 17th, 2001. History In 1997, after the success of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise, Warner Bros. wanted to do another game franchise. This time, they centered the franchise around a Hispanic-American Face Paint, which was unique. (W.I.P) Characters Main *'Jessíca Paintínez/Bailey Paintowski' (voiced by Kat Cressida from 2001 until 2004 and Jessica DiCicco since 2006) - a beautiful, cute and adventurous Face Paint who leaves her own world to save the world. It was revealed that she is partially Hispanic, being raised in the Hispanic-inspired city of Los Fanitos before moving to Face-Tropolis. **'Battie' (voiced by Ryan Drummond) - a male adorable-looking funny bat who aids Bailey on her journey. Although intelligent, he has a trash-talking mouth. Supporting *'Jaidynn Fuller' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a Face Paint who is Bailey's best friend. *'Brimstone Armadilbear' (voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan until his death in 2012 and Kevin Michael Richardson alfterwards) - an armadillo/bear hybrid who also helps Bailey on some of her journeys. He was Ryker's best friend until Ryker turned evil. *'Jade Faciania' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a Face Paint who is Bailey's other best friend and later love interest. * Antagonists *'Ryker' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a deadly snake/tiger hybrid who is the main antagonist of the series. **'John, Todd and Stacy' (voiced by Tom Kenny, Richard Steven Horvitz and Tara Strong, respectively) - three idiotic parrots who are Ryker's henchmen. They, along with Battie, are the comic reliefs of the series. *'Bayla Tatozina' (voiced by Jill Talley) - a Tattoo witch who often tries to turn Face-Tropolis into her own world. *'Nevera' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a cruel eel-wolf who TBD. *'The Gargoyle Lord' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Artificia' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Demonic' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a casino-owning devil who forces whoever loses to him to be forever bond to him. * *'Blacksmoke' (voiced by ) - a black dragon of death who TBD. He is the main antagonist of the seventh Bailey game. * *'Fhwog' (vocal effects by Jim Cummings) - a carnivorous frog with scorpion's tail who is one of the deadliest species. * Games *'' '' (2001) *'' 2'' (2004) *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero 3'' (2006) *''Bailey's Back'' (2008) *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero: Mechanical Chaos'' (2010) *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero: Beyond Face-Tropolis'' (2012) *''game'' (2014) *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero and the Curse of Black Dragon of Death'' (2016) *''Battie'' (2018, prequel to the first game) *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero: The Rise of The Evil Pterod-raptor'' (2018) *''LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game'' (2019) *''Bailey Face-Tropolis Trilogy'' (2020) *''Bailey: The Nightmare World'' (2021) * Television adaption See Bailey the Face Paint Hero. Movies Comic series Gallery Battie (Bailey).png|Battie. Trivia *The first two games are rated T for Teen, while the remainder of the games are rated E10+. **Surprisingly, the XBLA remakes of those two games are rated E10+. *Interestingly, unlike the Collin the Speedy Boy series, this series lacks the slapstick genre and isn't as comedic as that series. *Bailey, according to Battie, isn't her real name, as it is her name in Face Tropolis, as her real name was revealed to be Jessíca Paintínez. *2018 will mark the first time that two games from the franchises were released in a same year. *An another franchise centered on Face Paints, titled Good Ol' Magic, was released five years later. *This is WBIE's third family-friendly franchise, after Collin the Speedy Boy and The Dinosaur Princess. * Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Video games Category:E10+ Category:T-rated Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:AT&T